Wireless communication has become pervasive throughout our modern society, leading to crowding of allocated communication spectrums. Accordingly, new communication spectrums are being allocated and used for ever increasing applications. As higher transmission frequencies are used for various applications, circuitry for modulating signals to be transmitted and demodulating received signals may become more costly.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.